blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Cheetos Appreciation Thread
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4218.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 10, 2016 08:41:45 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Cheetos Appreciation Thread Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Cheetos Appreciation Thread « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Cheetos Appreciation Thread (Read 244 times) Chester the Magnificent Newbie Offline 21 Cheetos Appreciation Thread « on: May 22, 2016, 10:24:04 PM » In this thread let's discuss what we love about Cheetos. I, for one, appreciate their dangerous levels of cheesiness. Logged It ain't easy bein' cheesey. Cotton Hero Member Offline 574 Personal Text Dominus Fortitudo Nostra Re: Cheetos Appreciation Thread « Reply #1 on: May 22, 2016, 11:37:02 PM » Cheetos are p good Logged New Caucasus: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4392 First Officer of PALADIN Former leader of Dictators United and BAMF Former first officer of BoZ Former global tyrant of TRW Bearer of a 3,000 ft. penis PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1718 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Cheetos Appreciation Thread « Reply #2 on: May 22, 2016, 11:42:32 PM » I'd rather have my Limon Lays Chips tbh Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Slim Hero Member Offline 513 Personal Text Anti-Twain Re: Cheetos Appreciation Thread « Reply #3 on: May 23, 2016, 01:29:40 AM » I like wiping cheeto dust on people's furniture. « Last Edit: May 23, 2016, 01:31:35 AM by slim » Logged ~(_]_-------' / (u Gemima Hero Member Offline 1062 Personal Text why tho Re: Cheetos Appreciation Thread « Reply #4 on: May 23, 2016, 05:22:14 AM » Quote from: slim on May 23, 2016, 01:29:40 AM I like wiping cheeto dust on people's furniture. you evil bastard welcome back btw Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 S--19 Sr. Member Offline 374 Re: Cheetos Appreciation Thread « Reply #5 on: May 23, 2016, 12:28:19 PM » I like the pizza flavour because I am really fucking weird. Logged Pleasantly sized cuck here: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67188 Biggest cuck in this alliance: http://www.blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?allianceid=2286 Chester the Magnificent Newbie Offline 21 Re: Cheetos Appreciation Thread « Reply #6 on: May 23, 2016, 05:26:09 PM » Quote from: slim on May 23, 2016, 01:29:40 AM I like wiping cheeto dust on people's furniture. You truly are an enlightened spirit worthy of the Holy Cheetos. Logged It ain't easy bein' cheesey. CelloGuy Sr. Member Offline 300 Personal Text You are a big cuck Re: Cheetos Appreciation Thread « Reply #7 on: May 23, 2016, 06:51:31 PM » Buy cello's cheetos Logged @CelloGuy will lecsert ever be relevant?: Without a doubt �� @CelloGuy is lescert masterrace?: Yes, definitely! �� Generic User - Today at 3:32 PM once I wondered if I could train myself to feel sexually attracted to the constitution there was some limited success CelloGuy - Today at 3:33 PM kek SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: Cheetos Appreciation Thread « Reply #8 on: May 25, 2016, 04:40:07 AM » Quote cheese he eats cow secretions Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Big Willy Sr. Member Offline 350 Personal Text PEST Shill Re: Cheetos Appreciation Thread « Reply #9 on: May 26, 2016, 12:54:48 AM » I too enjoy Doritos Logged Officer of Paladin http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=7511 alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1233 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Cheetos Appreciation Thread « Reply #10 on: May 26, 2016, 06:38:33 AM » http://google.com/images?q=Cheetos Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Toodles Sparkles Newbie Offline 15 Re: Cheetos Appreciation Thread « Reply #11 on: May 29, 2016, 04:47:27 PM » Quote from: alysdexia on May 26, 2016, 06:38:33 AM http://google.com/images?q=Cheetos Too much cheesiness. Logged Rainbowville: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=66474 I I wish you could swim Like the dolphins Like dolphins can swim alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1233 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Cheetos Appreciation Thread « Reply #12 on: May 31, 2016, 09:12:45 AM » A few years ago Frito-Lay chose me for a focus group on new Lay's bag designs; sadly they didn't send me any products, only a $5 card. At the end we could suggest or comment on their company. I said I wish there were chips in different shapes and sizes like Chex Mix or Gardetto's. They didn't make any in potato, but I'm probably to thank for the two three Cheetos Mix-Ups they came out with not long after, one two of which still sell. « Last Edit: May 31, 2016, 09:26:37 AM by alysdexia » Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Chester the Magnificent Newbie Offline 21 Re: Cheetos Appreciation Thread « Reply #13 on: May 31, 2016, 04:44:42 PM » Quote from: alysdexia on May 31, 2016, 09:12:45 AM A few years ago Frito-Lay chose me for a focus group on new Lay's bag designs; sadly they didn't send me any products, only a $5 card. At the end we could suggest or comment on their company. I said I wish there were chips in different shapes and sizes like Chex Mix or Gardetto's. They didn't make any in potato, but I'm probably to thank for the two three Cheetos Mix-Ups they came out with not long after, one two of which still sell. I hereby canonize you as a saint in the Fellowship of the Holy Cheetos. Logged It ain't easy bein' cheesey. Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Cheetos Appreciation Thread SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2